Heroes and Villains
by Thewallflowerwriter
Summary: Bennie has joined the police service just as she always wanted to. But things take a turn for the worse when she meets The Toecutter and her life is then in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes and Villains

1.

The sun beat down onto the sand in the front yard as me and my father as we worked on the new PFS bikes in the garage. It was August fourth 1979; the time was 8:35am.

"It shouldn't be this hot in the morning, Pa," I moaned, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"It would be worse if you were in leathers, Mackey," My father never stopped telling me how much worse things would be in the police force.

My father – John MacArthur – is a police chief. They called him Mackey so I sort of inherited the nickname. But I don't understand why my brother didn't get the nickname, he's in the police. Well to be honest Edward – my brother – isn't the manliest of men. Still it shouldn't go to his sister.

The sound of sirens broke my trail of thought; once again they were chasing some crazed man in a car. But this time it was more dangerous, there were pieces of debris and smashed cars everywhere. My father looked at me and ran to the hook where he kept his police uniform.

"Can I come with you this time?" I asked as he ran into the kitchen to get to the car.

"No it's dangerous!" My father rummaged through draws to get the keys.

"But Pa, you always say that, come on just this one time," I pleaded.

"No Bennie, you saw how manic it was out there, you can't get caught up in that," my father yelled as he ran out to the car.

I followed him out, "Pa come on please you know I'll be ok,"

"No and that's final," He said as he closed the door and sped off.

Walking back into the house Robert – my other brother – asked me, "What are you gonna do now"?

"Follow him," I determinedly said.

My mother sighed but there was nothing she could say that would stop me.

"There's too much of your father in her," she said to my brother as I walked into the garage.

I knew exactly where Pa kept the spare motorbike clothes. Lucky too as they were in my size. Sitting on the bike I kicked the stand and revved the engine, I'd loved bikes ever since I was little, now this was the tie to show all I knew.

"If it doesn't work now it'll never work," I whispered to myself as I set in pursuit of my father.

As I got out onto the highway more police pursuit cars came up behind me as well as a couple of bikes.

"Damn it," I muttered as a couple rode past me.

It wasn't long until I was able to catch up with my father and the rest of the squad. Debris and car parts flew in every direction; cars were skidding off into the fields. It was insane. The rush in my body was incredible, I wanted to slow down but my heart kept the accelerator going. It was risky as I had to dodge broken cars and smashed trucks. Finally I was behind my father's car, this wasn't safe as he would definitely find out it was me. But I didn't have long to think as a bike came speeding behind me. I hadn't realized what had happened till I hit the tarmac and skidded to the wire fence. I let out a gasp. My back arched as the pain in my left leg over powered my body. Ignoring the pain I got up and limped over to the bike that had crashed into me.

"You son of a bitch can't you control the damn bike!" I yelled as I ripped my helmet and his helmet off.

"More than I can say for you why the hell were you going so fast!" He shouted back.

I grinned at the other biker and he grinned back at me.

"It's good to see you again Jason," I laughed as I helped him up off the floor.

"Good to see you as well Bennie," Jason patted my back as we looked on at the damaged bike in the settling dust.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know but I think my pa's gonna kill me," I sighed as I limped across the road to inspect the damage. "These weren't even supposed to be running until next month. God I'm gonna die." I put my head in my hands and slouched next to the bike.

"Which do you think chief's gonna be more upset about, the damage on you or the bike." Jason joked.

I looked at him with disapproval.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at my leg. His face went pale even looking at it.

"Yeah only a little cut," I waved him away.

A herd of motorcycles and interceptors pulled up behind Jason.

"What the hell have you done!" Pa shouted as he slammed the door of his car.

Jason immediately stood up and went to the other officers.

"Look I'm sorry Pa, but I can fix the bike," I smiled weakly.

"I'm not bothered about the bike what about you?" He pointed to my leg. The blood seeped through the holes in my shredded leathers.

"I'm fine really nothing I can't deal with," I tried to act tough but it didn't work, I buried my head in my pa's shoulder. He cautiously patted my head.

"Right, Jinxsy take Bennie back to the Rail yard, Jason, Gould and Red radio for recovery and help me get the bikes up." Pa ordered.

I limped over to Jinx who was stood at the door of his car. Jinx was only about two years older than I was; he had blonde hair, suntanned skin. My father calls him Jinxsy but I didn't like the nickname so I changed it to Jinx.

"Nice to see you again Bennie," He said as I fell into the passenger seat of his car.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too Jinx," I winced as I touched my leg.

Minutes passed and Jinx decided to break the silence,

"I saw you riding, your quite good actually I was surprised, your father isn't the best at riding though, is he," Jinx said as we set off back to the rail yard.

"He's not that bad, he taught me how to ride," I laughed.

"Why'd he teach you and not Ed or Robbie?" Jinx turned to me.

"Have you seen them before, they're as girlie as they come. Anyway Rob refuses to go near any motor and Ed doesn't have any skill."

Something rattled around my feet. I bent over to pick it up.

"Jinx seriously why the hell are you leaving the remains of your food in a bag," I held the bag between my thumb and my middle finger.

"It's just in case I get hungry," He laughed.

"Ew," I dropped the bag back down beneath my feet.

"I'm only joking I get rid of them when I get back to the rail yard, every night," he turned into the lot at the rail yard.

"You eat all this in one day, it's a miracle you're not fat," I opened the door and almost fell out.

"Careful! Are you drunk as well as injured?" Jinx came running round and picked me up off the floor.

He put his arm around my waist and I put mine over his shoulder. We were almost at the door when Jinx said,

"Bet you'd still think of me even if I was fat,"

It took me a while to figure out what he meant,

"What gives you the impression I think of you anyway?" I retorted as he lifted me up onto his desk.

"I'm not stupid, I know you do," Jinx teased.

He touched my bad leg and I flinched,

"Come on take them off and I'll clean your leg," Jinx pointed to my leather trousers.

"What! No way," I shouted.

"Fine let your leg get infected and go green and disgusting," He started to walk towards the door.

"Ok, ok, fine just give me a minute," I struggled with the button on them but finally pulled them off.

"You wore shorts. That's clever,"

"Too bad they're ruined these were my favourite," I sighed as I unzipped my jacket till it was to my rib cage. "Jeez it's warm"

"You're telling me," Jinx said looking at the ground. "Anyway let's have a look at your leg,"

"I thought you were a cop not a doctor?" I sneered.

I grimaced when Jinx wiped away the blood to leave a gaping gash in my thigh. I lifted my long coffee coloured hair out of my face to take a closer look.

"Oh that looks horrible," I turned away, I felt ill just looking at the wound.

"Nonsense, I'll just wash it and put a bandage round it and you'll be fine,"

"Is that it?" To be honest I was expecting something more dramatic.

"Oh would you like me to kiss it better," He joked.

I looked around for something to throw at him when I saw a towel hanging in a bucket full of water. Quietly I picked it up and threw it straight at Jinx. He turned to me in shock, laughing of course. Jinx walked round me, picked the bucket up and tipped the whole thing over my head. I squealed and recoiled.

"Jinx!" I shouted.

"Yes my lady," He said pretending to bow.

"You complete ass!" I laughed throwing the towel at him again

"If you two have finished playing, my daughter's leg needs attention," My father's voice echoed around the empty room.

Jinx tried to keep a straight face and stand to attention but he couldn't help but snigger, which over course set me off laughing.

"Give it here," Pa snatched the bandage off of Jinx and wrapped it around my thigh.

"Get in the car and I'll drive you home," My father told me as I uneasily hopped off the desk.

"I could take her home if you'd like chief," Jinx said to Pa.

"Like I'd let you take care of my daughter Jinxsy. I leave you alone for ten minutes and she's soaked in water," My father replied.

I looked at Jinx, "Well Jinx, did you really do that bad of a job?"

Jinx didn't answer.

"I'll see you around Jinx," I waved goodbye and hobbled over to my pa's car.

As I waited I heard the other cops mimicking me,

"I'll see you around Jinx," They mimicked in high pitched voices.

My father walked out, "Idiots," He muttered under his breath.

The drive home was quiet, I wanted to start a conversation with Pa but I didn't know what to say, finally I decided to say,

"If you give me enough time I could get those Kawasaki's working again." Damn, wrong thing to say.

"You're not going to fix the bikes Bennie," Pa had a calm voice.

"But please I'll pay for it myself," I pleaded.

"You're not going to fix the bikes. I saw you out there today, you rode better than any of the others, so if they don't mind I'm going to let you join the PFS," He sounded unsure that he was doing the right thing.

"Really! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I smiled, "But wait, will they let me on, I mean with me being a girl and everything,"

"It shouldn't matter," My father said pulling off the highway and into our drive.

"Not a word to your mother about the job," Pa warned.

I pretended to zip my lips.

About an hour later my mom still hadn't calmed down about my leg,

"What the hell were you thinking?" She kept repeating.

I eventually got bored, "Right, I'm off to work," I said standing up and walking away from the couch.

Pa looked worried but then he remembered about my job at Jessie's Bar.

"But you can't go. Not like this," Mom rushed over to me.

"I have to or I don't get paid," I argued.

"What about your sick days?" Mom asked

"Don't have any left used them all to spend time fixing the bikes," I said grabbing the car keys from the side.

My mom just looked at Pa and sighed, "Fine go, but be careful."

"Always am," I replied as I walked out of the kitchen.

I just heard my mom say "Yeah right," and I laughed she never trusted me.

I started the car and the engine roared. It didn't take me long to get to Jessie's bar. When I parked in the lot I noticed a PFS bike.

"Oh great," I mumbled to myself.

But then I heard someone moving behind the bike, I kept quiet and crouched behind my car and watched them unscrew the bolts on the wheels. I couldn't see their faces, if I could just get closer. Damn. They'd heard me and ran away.

"Hey Bennie you actually coming to work or not," A man behind me shouted.

"Sorry Frankie," I apologized and grabbed my apron.

"Table four's order is on the bench," Frankie pointed to a tray full of pints of beer.

I sighed, another night of pointless work. Picking up the tray I saw that table four was a table of cops. Luck was not in my favour tonight.

"Seven pints of beer," I said arranging the drinks on the table.

"Hey Mackey," They all jeered.

"Yeah laugh it up," I sighed and walked off.

"Hey Mackey, come here," A familiar voice shouted. Jinx.

"What do you want Jinx?"

"I want the name and number of that girl on stage," He pointed and laughed.

"Oh you mean Lulu, nah you don't want to sleep with her you'll catch something," I jested.

The others at the table gasped and laughed.

"What we're good friends me and Lulu," I waved to her on stage and she sourly stared at me back. There were so many ways to describe Lulu, some say she looks beautiful, an angel sent from heaven. I described her as a well paid whore. "See best of friends." I walked away to serve another table.

"One more thing," Jinx added.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"You do still think about me don't you?" He sniggered.

"Ergh, in your dreams Jinx," I said as I finally walked away to stand at the bar.

"You know them?" Frankie asked from behind the bar.

"Yeah they're," I hesitated trying to think what they were, "Friends," I answered rubbing my forehead.

"That blonde one," Frankie pointed to Jinx, "he looks a good man,"

"What Jinx! No way! Not for me," I laughed glancing over and seeing them talk to half naked women.

"Well he seems interested enough,"

"Really?" I said sarcastically as I pointed to him with a waitress sat on his lap.

"Well when he's not drunk I mean." Frankie hesitated, thinking whether or not to tell what he was thinking, "He talks to me about you, when we come in for his dinner." Frankie winked at me as he went into the back to clean some more glasses.

I quickly hobbled after him, "Wait! what did he say about me?"

"Ah so you are interested?"

"No. I just like to know what people say about me behind my back," I said smugly leaning against the door frame.

"He said his misses the time you spend together and wishes he could see you more," Frankie answered slowly, as if trying to remember exactly what Jinx had said.

"Is that it?"Crying in disbelief, not believing that was all he had said.

"Well no there is more,"

"Tell me, tell me," I moved closer to Frankie.

Ignoring me Frankie pointed to the bar, "Looks like you've got a customer,"

I looked behind me and saw a scruffy man with a motorbike helmet and a tatty jacket. "I won't drop this," I warned Frankie as I headed to the bar.

"What can I get you?" I asked

The scruffy man glanced up then took a second time, "You're a bit too pretty to be working in a place like this,"

"Well I don't know," I felt uncomfortable with his flattery.

"Hey boys come have a look at this," He shouted as a group of men wandered over to where I was stood. "Look at her," He pointed his grubby finger at me.

"Excuse me, what do you want?" I asked quite impatiently.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of you," The man's voice was husky and low. His followers all laughed. "Come out from behind the bar,"

"I'd rather not," I became more and more nervous as time went on.

"I won't take no for an answer," He ordered.

"Well you're just going to have to," I raised my voice in anger.

The stranger put his hands tightly round my face, "I should warn you I don't take kindly to rude people." He growled.

In a panic I slowly hobbled round the counter.

"Oh you're injured, here let me help you," He picked me up off the ground. I was too frightened to fight back.

When he sat me down at a corner table, the whole group stared at me. Never in my life have I felt more vulnerable. I swallowed nervously. He must have realized I felt scared.

"There's no reason to be scared, we won't hurt you," He reassured me.

A man at the back laughed in disbelief. The silence was broken by Lulu finishing her song.

"Remember a man who knows how to ride a motorbike knows how to ride me to the edge of ultimate pleasure." Her voice was so smooth. There was a roar of cheering especially from Jinx's table.

The stranger looked around to the rest of the men and nodded.

"Get up on stage," He ordered.

"What?"

"Get up on stage," His voice was more irritated now.

"But I can't," I cried.

The man flicked his switch blade knife up, "Get up on stage," He cornered me onto the stage. "You stay here as well," He told Lulu.

Grabbing two pairs of handcuffs, the man pushed us both to the pole at the end of the stage. The men in the bar whistled and cheered. Once we were cuffed to the pole the man reached for the button on my jeans,

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed in confusion. But he just put one finger to my lips and shushed me. I tried to kick but my leg was too weak.

He licked his lips as he pulled my jeans further and further down.

"And now for your jumper," He grabbed a chunk of material and ripped it straight down, leaving me with just my sleeves.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lulu whimpered.

"Nothing," The stranger laughed.

"Then let her go," I spoke up. I didn't know whether it was the right thing to say considering Lulu hated me.

"Excuse me?"

"I said let her go, if you have no intentions for her then let her go," I repeated.

"As you wish," He signaled for the men to let Lulu go. One of the men off Jinx's table ran to grab her off stage. "And now for you my sweet," A bucket of cold water was passed through the crowd.

He laughed devilishly as he tipping the water over my head.

No-one seemed to come help me, where was Frankie? Jinx? Anybody? I began to shiver as I was covered in ice cold water and wearing nothing but a bra two jumper sleeves and some underwear.

"Oh what's the matter are you scared?" He laughed. Then he kissed me, it was a strong kiss but not one I enjoyed, the cheers of the crowd grew louder as he kissed me. Once he had finished he looked me in the eye. The only thing I could think was to spit at him, so I did.

Wiping it away from his face he stepped back. That's when I noticed he was at the edge of the stage. Lifting up my good leg I kicked him off the stage and into the crowd. He landed with a loud thud. Suddenly I remembered there was a small gap between the pole and the stage floor. Bending down I forced the chain of the handcuffs through the gap. Now all I had to do was find a way out of here. And fast, as the stranger had recovered from his fall and was standing up.

Jumping into the crowd I ran as best as I could for the exit, pushing through rowdy men who were still cheering.

Once I got into the lot I realized that Jinx had followed me out,

"Why the hell did you let them do that to you?" He shouted.

"I had no choice he had a knife, but why didn't you help me?"

"I don't know I didn't know what to do," He sounded frustrated.

I looked at the sky in frustration, "Well are you going to help me get out of these then?" I asked showing him I was still in cuffs.

"Yeah sorry," Jinx unlocked the cuffs with a set of keys he had with his.

"God it's cold." I muttered.

"Here," he said taking off his blue police shirt and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I carefully put it on, it just about covered the right places as it was a little big.

"Are you alright?" Jinx tilted his head to look at me.

"Yeah it's just today hasn't been one of my best days," I laughed weakly.

"Come here," He said embracing me in a hug. Jinx's body was warm; his arms were strong and his hug was tight.

"Right I need to go," He said pointing to the bike.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you soon," I waved goodbye as Jinx zipped up his jacket and walked up to the bike.

Then I remembered what I had seen when I first arrived.

"Jinx, wait!"

I shouted trying to run as fast as I could over to him.

"What don't you want me to leave?" He laughed.

"Not on that thing,"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

I kicked the back wheel and it rolled off into the empty parking lot.

"See,"

Jinx looked stunned. He tried to say something but couldn't find anything to say.

"Looks like you'll be coming home with me," I headed back to my car throwing the keys and then catching them in the opposite hand.

"If I am, you're not driving," He said catching the keys in mid air.

"Fine," I was too tired to argue.

Getting in the car I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I had completely forgotten about the cut on my leg. And now I was thinking about it, it began to hurt again. The drive home was long and tiring. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until Jinx lifted me from the seat and carried me to the door. Jinx and my father sat down on the couch, and Jinx explained what happened.

I slouched to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. Grabbing my beloved childhood teddy bear, green bear, I curled up in a ball and it wasn't long till I was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I awoke just as the sun was rising, my eyes burned and my leg hurt more than ever before. It was too early to go see my parents, but I did notice someone was sat outside my bedroom door.

"Jinx, is that you?" I whispered trying to be as quiet as possible but still loud enough that you could hear me.

"Oh thank god you're awake," He stood up and walked into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, noticing he had a clean police top on.

"Your father insisted I stay," He added sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing? Get up and sit on the bed." I patted the space next to me.

"Thanks," He sat down and the mattress tilted upwards sliding me towards him.

"Why were you sat at my door?" I asked struggling to sit properly.

"Well I had to bunk with Ed and to be honest I didn't enjoy it too much so I came and slept outside of your room." He answered.

"Oh he was that bad, was he?" I laughed knowing exactly what Jinx meant as I had shared a room with Ed many years ago.

"Unbelievable," Jinx exaggerated.

"What was he shouting about this time?" I asked laughing to myself.

"Someone called Cheryl, it wasn't a scream though it was more enjoyment, it was really creepy," Jinx imitated what Ed had said. I had to cover his face with a pillow to stop him as he was saying it rather loud and someone else might hear.

Jinx wrestled the pillow away and he rolled on top of me trapping me underneath him. I had my arms pinned down, on either side of my other pillow. I struggled but I finally managed to flip Jinx onto his back and now I was sat on top of him. I bent really close to Jinx's face, then when there was about an inch between our faces I blew air into his face and ran out of the room. Jinx followed me grabbing me from behind and spinning me around. I laughed like a maniac. By the time we had sat down on the couch I was struggling to catch my breath. Jinx poked my side and I squirmed away. Realizing I was ticklish he continued to poke and tickle me. I muffled my laughter by pressing my face into his chest. Finally I gave up,

"Please, I give up please stop." I choked raising my head from his stomach.

He lifted his hands to surrender. I half smiled, thinking of something to say, but as usual I couldn't so I just hit him with the cushion.

"It's good to know I'm loved," Jinx said sarcastically.

"Who said I loved you?" I teased.

Jinx pretended to cry, "You don't love me! Oh no my life is going to end!" He wailed.

"Oh shut up!" I threw the cushion at him as I got up and walked to the kitchen, "Do you want anything?" I asked turning round to see him sprawled out over the couch.

"Yeah," Jinx said, "That number for that girl that was there last night,"

I slammed the cup down on the counter and my breathing began to slow down.

Jinx came running up to me and put his arms on my shoulders,

"I didn't mean it," He apologized

"No it's alright, it's just last night is one I would rather forget,"

"You ready for your first day Mackey?" My father said hesitating when he saw me and Jinx stood together.

"Yeah of course I am," I said shifting slowly away from Jinx.

"Ok, I'll be in the car if you need me," My father told us.

"I was actually thinking of taking my bike to work Pa," I said just before he walked out.

"After what happened last time I'm not letting you near a bike for a long time," He laughed heartily to himself.

"But I won't be chasing anyone and I promise I'll be careful," I pleaded.

"Fine, but if you get hurt don't blame me." My father caved in he could never stand up to me.

"Your keys are in the bathroom, your mother tried to hide them." He shouted finally walking out.

"I would have found them anyway," I shouted back at him. He once again laughed at me.

Jinx sat on the counter, drinking from a beer bottle. "So you're going to work? Whereabouts can I ask?" He ran his words over in his head before he said them.

"At the rail yard, you know, doing what you do." I answered.

He nodded slowly. Then he got up off the counter and left.

I heard the car start in the garage and it drove away. Assuming that Jinx had gone to work with my dad, I washed my face being careful not to wake anyone else up.

Finding the keys hid under the towel rack, I slipped into my leathers and kicked the bike into gear. The road was a long ribbon of tarmac surrounded by dry fields and sandy beaches. This was my favourite time in the day, when I was only concentrating on one thing and one thing alone.

It didn't take me long to reach the rail yard, I even overtook Jinx and Pa.

I heard some of the other police officers snigger when I walked in. Pa soon sorted them out though.

"I expect you to treat her like you treat everyone else. She is a better rider than any of you probably are. Do you understand?" He ordered.

They mumbled in disagreement but soon agreed when my father threatened to do some unruly things to them.

I turned around to see Jason and another man walking towards me.

"Hey," I nervously smiled towards the stranger.

"Hi Bennie this is Tom," Jason smiled as he introduced me to his friend.

We both smiled awkwardly at each other, I raised my eyebrows at Jason to start a conversation but there was no need because in a few minutes the whole patrol was swarmed around us. I realized that my Pa had left to go on patrol.

"Why are you here?" Said one officer.

"Did daddy get you the job?" Teased another police officer.

"Whoa back off!" Jason warned.

"She's just as welcome as anyone else here." Jinx said from the back of the crowd.

The crowd dispersed quite quickly afterwards."They're only idiots, Bennie, just ignore them and they should leave you alone." Jinx smiled as he patted me on the back.

"So who you off out on patrol with?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking of taking the bikes round the suburbs, you know, around where the new train station is." I pointed in the direction I would be travelling.

"Oh," He looked down, "I was hoping that you might come out on patrol with me," Jinx half smiled. Whistles came from the other officers.

"Unfortunately you're stuck with me," Laughed Jason as he pulled him to the cars, I waved goodbye.

"I guess that means that you're with me," Tom said from behind me.

"You ride bikes?" I inquired.

"Yeah have done since I was young," He answered. I studied him discreetly as we walked to the bikes. He was a good five inches taller than me; he had dark hair and a strong chin and body. Like everybody else he wore motorbike leathers. I couldn't help feel a little attraction towards him, but it was totally controlled and nothing strange.

"Wow, is that one of the new patrol bikes?" Tom asked pointing towards my bike.

"Yeah Pa and I have been fixing them up for use." I laughed as I sat on it.

"And what about that one over there?" He pointed to the bike I had wrecked the other day.

"Yeah that was the results of Jason trying to get my attention," I nodded slowly, watching his reaction.

"Oh was that you who crashed when we were chasing that creep in the Ford." He remembered.

"Yeah that was me," I sighed laughing at my accident.

"We should probably get going," He encouraged me to go.

I flipped down the visor on my helmet, sped out of the gates and towards suburbia.

When we arrived the people were all congregated at one side of the town.

"I wonder what's wrong with them." Tom asked as he took off his helmet.

"Don't know, why don't you go ask," I suggested.

We wandered around the shops until we reached the crowd of people.

Some of which I saw were Nomads. I could hear engines roaring and low deep laughs that sounded familiar.

To my horror I saw the man who I had encountered at the bar a couple of nights ago. I froze, I couldn't move. The whole world seemed to move around me but I had been paralyzed, forever stuck in that space.

"Hey are you alright?" Tom asked, nudging me to move.

"No, I think we should go," I swallowed, stepping back.

Too late, some of the Nomads recognised me and started to circle me, howling as they did so, like vultures descending on a carcass, waiting to tear the flesh off my bones .Tom looked at me, I looked back at him. I had no idea what to do.

"Hello again," Greeted the man in the scruffy jacket from the bar. He cocked his head to the side, smiling his devilish smile.

"I said hello!" He shouted at me, moving closer.

"Hey, back off," Warned Tom, stepping in front of me.

"Well haven't we got ourselves a nice boyfriend." The man said over Tom's shoulder.

"What's your name, boy," The man pushed Tom backwards.

Regaining his balance Tom stood up straight. "What's it to you?"

"Don't play smart with me boy," He flipped up the same knife that had forced me onto the stage that night.

"Tom,"

"That's a good boy, now I'm The Toecutter," He stuck out his as

if he expected Tom to give him a hand shake.

"Now I have some unfinished business with your friend over there so if you don't mind," He pushed passed Tom and pounced over to me.

I leapt back in fear, scared of what he might do to me. If experience was anything to go by I knew I should be frightened.

"Ah, look at the pretty girl, you're a cop as well," He pointed to the badge on my leather jacket.

"So what if I am, it just means I can bust your ass for anything you do to me," Looking him dead in the eye; there was no life inside there just pure sick minded thoughts.

"Be careful what you say to me, those words may just be your last." He warned pressing a grubby finger up against my nose.

"Don't touch me,"

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't touch me," I batted his hand away from my face.

Toecutter turned to the rest of the Nomads and laughed, then before I could move he swung round and slapped me straight across the face. I was bleeding before I hit the ground. Scrambling to my feet, the Nomads laughed, I couldn't see Tom, only the outline of a body.

"Not so talkative now are we," Toecutter taunted me from behind.

Stopping in my tracks, clenching my fists, swallowing hard and turning around, I right hooked him in the mouth. His teeth cut deep into my knuckle making them bleed. A cry ripped through my body but was unheard. The pain hit me like a brick wall, stopping my heart. I was sure I was more hurt than Toecutter was.

"Run" Tom whispered into my ear. I was already running though.

Leaping onto my bike I sped away into the distance and out of Suburbia. The road flew by me as I increased my speed not stopping for traffic or even waiting for Tom. The sight of the rail yard relieved my heart a little.

Back at the rail yard I knew Tom would be angry and who could blame him, I already regretted dragging him into my business, then to top it off meeting my creepy obsessed rival.

"You had to punch him didn't you?" Tom ripped his helmet off and stared at me.

"What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let him get away with hitting me." I shouted back violently brushing the hair out of my face.

"You could have walked away! Simple as that, just turn around and walk away! Are you incapable of doing so?" Tom was going red in the face.

Incapable of walking away! I'll show him what I'm capable of. Silently I turned around and stormed off. Shouts of the other police men surrounded me as I rushed in to find Jinx.

"Where is he?" Looking around Jinx was nowhere in sight.

"Still on patrol with Jason I think," They obviously knew who I meant without mentioning names.

My mind was focused as I headed back outside to my bike where Tom was still there bright red I the face.

"Where are you going now?" He asked watching me start up the bike.

"I'm going to settle my mind for a while." The tyre flicked grit and dirt into Tom's face as the bike carried me out of the gate.

I usually enjoyed riding on my own, but I couldn't clear my mind. The Toecutter obviously knew where to find me, he was the type of person who wanted revenge, and I felt like everyone hated me. To sum it up in one word I felt shit. As a child I had always stood out from the crowd, too tall, too bright, and too boyish. This feeling was not unusual, I had had the same problem with bullies in school, never having friends to rely on, violence was how things were usually resolved .But Jason had always thought of me as normal though, I was like a sister to him and he was like a brother to me.

Jinx was a tease, he liked me and he knew it, he just didn't want to accept it. We had known each other for a while, he used to visit the house when he first joined the PFS, and it felt like he was visiting just to see me sometimes. Then of course the women realized how great he was and he was out every night, but I never gave up, I knew he still liked me. It was the look he had on his face whenever he saw me.

Pulling to the side of the road I saw Jason's patrol car, but of course Jinx was the first to get out and greet me. Before he spoke my arms were already around him embracing in a hug .I couldn't speak, every time I did I just cried. Jinx smelt as warm a she ever did, like old leather and cigars.

"What's the matter with you?" He patted my head as I nuzzled closer to him squeezing him tighter. I tried to answer but I don't think any of it sounded like English words. Salty tears streamed down my face and were absorbed by Jinx's shirt.

"It's ok you're with me now," consoled Jinx lightly kissing the top of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Days past and all I had managed to say was the name The Toecutter, for some reason I just couldn't talk, I had tried to forget what had evolved over the past weeks but the memories wouldn't die, they stayed in my head like a catchy song lyric, just far, far worse. My mom had tried to talk to me, she failed of course. I did have one visitor though; Jinx came every three days after patrol, each time he would tell me of his day while I sat next to him resting on his shoulder, still not speaking. I felt depressed. But I knew where I could go to relieve my depression. Jessie's Bar, strangely run by a man named Frankie, a place refuge for the lonely and alcohol dependant, a local hangout for cops, bikers and towns people. Where people washed down their dreams with a cold beer or finding dead dreams in an empty glass, the air was often thick with a mixture of sadness and content.

Without saying anything I rose from my sanctuary in my bedroom and walked out to the car. Jumped in and drove off. Singing to myself I drove past families laughing and smiling together, couples who looked so happy together. My hands tightened on the wheel in jealousy. Why are they happy and I'm not? Everyone around me seemed to have a perfect life while I wallowed in a vacuum of sadness, sucking the life and happiness from anyone who came near.

Pulling into the familiar lot Frankie was stood outside smoking with the usual gleaming smile. His black hair slicked back and the once stubble on his chin was now a beard.

"Hello stranger," He greeted me as I remembered I hadn't been into work for five weeks.

"Frankie you have no idea how desperate I am for one of your special drinks," laughing as he led me into the bar I felt uneasy realizing that last time I had been in here I had met The Toecutter.

"So what's been happening in your life then?" Frankie asked slotting himself in to the corner booth at the end of his bar.

"Where do I start? First off I now work at the PFS, there's another man who treats me like Jinx does, I can't figure out whether I like him or not and I know have a bloodthirsty biker looking for me."

Frankie nodded along taking generous swigs from his bottle of beer.

"Well if I'm truly honest I think you're working too hard. Take a break, this biker is driving you insane, don't try and tackle the problem head first with your eyes closed, know where you're going and think about what you're doing." Frankie was drunk I could tell but he actually made sense.

"Thanks Frankie, I will do that," I nodded slumping back into my seat.

"So, tell me about this handsome young man who's rivaling young Jinx," Frankie looked at me as if he was really interested.

"His name is Tom; he's tall, dark and intelligent. I really don't know whether I like him or not, or even if he likes me. I don't want to go out on a limb and say I like him and he doesn't like me back because then I'll lose a possible friendship with him and a possible relationship with Jinx,"

My brow was furrowed with confusion.

"Bennie seriously, Jinx is crazy about you, don't throw it away. This Tom guy maybe he likes you, maybe he doesn't, just don't be stupid." He paused. "Why don't you go on a trip with Jinx, then if you don't feel a connection after you get back then go for Tom,"

Frankie was being very wise today. I can't remember a time when I hadn't shared a problem with Frankie, it was a miracle he was still single, he was thirty- something, sun-tanned and black haired. But I had inkling that he was a little homosexual, it was just the way he looked at men rather than women. Never judge people for their differences, was my motto and it was why Frankie didn't bother me. I know some people were uncomfortable with him but he never seemed bothered.

"Shall I ask him?" I asked.

"Of course, talk to him tomorrow, privately of course."

"Frankie I think I love you," I kissed the top of his head and laughed as I walked back out of the bar. My depression had lifted and I felt light and bright.

Arriving home I saw a familiar car in the drive, with a familiar man sat on the bonnet smoking a cigar.

"Hello," I asked cautiously, pulling my cardigan down past my shorts.

"The evenings very beautiful tonight," His white teeth sparkled in the dim light of the setting sun.

He patted a space next to him on the bonnet. Jumping up I moved closer to Jinx.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure why not," He laughed looking at me through hid deep blue eyes.

"Would you like to go on a trip with me," I slowly said replaying the words in my head making sure I had said them correctly.

"What's brought all of this on?" He asked looking at me strangely.

"Well I've been suffocating in my life and a good friend told me that I need to go for a trip, get the problems out of my head. So will you come with me?"

"You know I will," Jinx draped his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

The birds flew into the sunset, the sky deepened into a mystical blue and the bravest of stars crept out of hiding and began to shine brightly among the blue face of the sky. The crescent moon smiled, watching Jinx and I as we kissed under its reflective pool of light. I was sure that my father knew that we were out there and I was surprised that he hadn't come out to meet us. A cool breeze swept over us lightly tickling our skin, causing me to shiver. But a warm hand stroked my leg spreading warmth through my body. Knowing I should sleep, I tried to pull away from Jinx. To no prevail though, it was too much of a perfect moment to move, or even breathe.

"We need to go to sleep," Jinx advised.

"I know I just don't want to move." I softly protested.

"I'll come back in the morning, you can pack tonight and we'll leave in the morning," Jinx curled my hair with his finger, making small ringlets reminding me of the curled hair I had when I was younger.

"What if Pa doesn't let me go?" I sighed.

"You're nineteen now, I'm sure he'll let you go, you're a big girl," He joked poking my stomach.

"He'll protest because he'll worry about you taking me away, he doesn't trust you." I poked him back.

"Well just convince him that I won't take advantage of you," Jinx sat up, snubbed out his cigar and jumped off the bonnet.

"No absolutely not," Pa disagreed shaking his head and grunting.

"But Pa please, I'm nineteen now you can trust me I know what's right and wrong,"

"I know you do but I don't think he does," Pa pointed to an empty space on the couch, I guessed he thought Jinx was here.

"Please, I won't do anything stupid, what do you take me for?" I protested.

"No, Bennie stop this, what has brought on this sudden urge to go away?" My father tried to reason with me.

"Well there's this crazy biker after me who I am pretty sure is begging for my head on a spike." I replied with unnecessary sarcasm.

"Don't be so bloody sarcastic, I asked you a proper question!"

"But I gave you a proper answer!" This time I was really telling the truth.

The look on Pa's face made me think that I'd pushed it too far, but so what.

"Pa, I am going, so don't bother trying to stop me," I walked into my room and packed my case and waited for Jinx to arrive.


End file.
